


Always Keep Good Manners In Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Facials, M/M, don't let these tags fool you this is still unbelievably shitty, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles is pretty sure that you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full, even if it's full of dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Keep Good Manners In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I lied when I said the next thing I'd write wouldn't be shitty porn because I'm a disappointment.
> 
> Haha, I'm so bad at writing these types of things *cries*
> 
> I apologize in advance for whatever godforsaken mess this is and I hope you enjoy it to at least some degree.

Niles has learned that Corrin is good at a lot of things. He's good at fighting, he's good at leading, he's the epitome of regality with a multitude of talents, a lot of hidden potential that some may not ever get to discover, especially now that Niles is his husband.

He's good at giving massages, he's good at cooking, he's good at sewing and stitching and salvaging raiment that you thought were goners. He's good with his hands, good with his mouth...

He's good at a lot of things, Niles can vouch for this through pleasant firsthand experiences.

Like now.

He can think of all of the things that his dear husband is good at with his fingers threaded through the soft, silver locks of his lover's hair, admiring Corrin on his knees, between his legs.

It's truly a sight to behold.

Niles rolls his hips and hears Corrin choke slightly, but he doesn't pull away. He looks up at Niles, eyes bright and beaming even when he has a mouth full of cock and Niles feels himself twitch at the sight, heat coiling and swirling in his insides, ready to burst because Corrin probably had no idea what he was  _really_  doing to Niles, but then maybe he did, Corrin is coy like that.

But then he hears him, not moans or whimpers or the vulgar sounds of Corrin sucking him off with fevered enthusiasm, but it's muffled and it takes Niles a moment to understand what he's trying to do.

Was... was he trying to talk?

Niles is pretty sure that you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full, even if it's full of dick.

He wants to ask Corrin what he was trying to say, but the words linger and dissolve on his tongue like some type of kid's candy because Corrin doesn't come off of his dick (apparently adjourning his own words). He takes him deeper into his mouth, flutters his eyelashes closed and runs slender fingers over the part of Niles' length that his mouth can't reach. Corrin strokes him with deft jerks of his hand, his mouth satisfying the rest of Niles as he pulls himself back up, moans and breathes hard through his nose as he tongues at his slit and drops back down. Niles feels arousal stack high within himself, his toes curling and regards how Corrin is always so methodical, always so relentless (in the best way possible) about the things that he sets his mind to. He's focused and fixated on the task at hand and Niles finds it oddly endearing, oddly entrancing.

Corrin is fueled by his husband's grunts of pleasure, emboldened by the obvious twitch of arousal in his dick. He slurps off of Niles' cock and plants a kiss to the head (it's almost sweet in nature, loving and pure except they both know the truth) and licks a stripe up his length, meets the tip of his tongue at the leaking precum at the top and Niles watches as his cock disappears back into the heat of that mouth. He bobs his head with new found vigor and presses his tongue along Niles' shaft as he moves his mouth around it and Niles goes uneasy with an onslaught of more immediate pleasure as Corrin struggles to fit him into his mouth, those pretty lips stretching further as he tries to take more in.

He fights the urge to fuck into that mouth, to have Corrin choke around his cock as he thrust up into him mercilessly, so he lets calloused fingers tangle back into the tresses of his husband's soft hair. The dichotomy of calloused and soft describes so much more about them, respectively.

Niles doesn't have much time to dawdle on the minutiae because the sight before him is too much to ignore. Corrin looks good like this, swollen lips wrapped around his cock, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, drool dribbling down his chin. Corrin looks good anytime, when he's (unfortunately) forced into prim and proper for stuffy royal gatherings, when he wakes up all sluggish and disoriented with bed head, when he's training with mussed hair and sweat slicked skin — it's unbearably raffish.

A feeling of ecstasy floods him, spreads to his finger tips and up the individual vertebrae of his spine and it's more than just physical pleasure. He is Corrin's and Corrin is his and he has the opportunity to see Corrin like  _this_ , to see Corrin in any way. His mouth falls open, his breathing hitches, and he concentrates on the warmth of that mouth, the softness of those lips, the hand that grips at the side of his thigh.

Corrin hollows his cheeks and sucks faster, accompanies his services with a hum of anticipation. He flutters his eyelashes again and looks up at Niles, holding a steady gaze with whimpers of determination as he sinks back down around Niles, faster, quicker, tenacious not only on the battlefield but in the bedroom as well and it's alarming how hot the sight really is.

Niles rounds a hand to the nape of Corrin's neck, clenching fingers along the errant curls of hair that reside there and lets one hand slip, cupping the side of Corrin's face in a fondness that only he could possess and maybe it's a little out of place with the words that spill from his lips —  _you're so good, you feels so good_  — but Niles doesn't cease his expression of steadfast enjoyment. Corrin's skin is hot under his touch, his brows furrowed in resolute persistence and the feeling of that mouth, hot, warm, wet and perfectly pertinacious fills Niles' mind and it's sweet and fluffy like cotton candy. This heat washes over Niles like tidal waves and he closes his eyes and allows himself to be pulled in from the shore and into the core of roiling pleasure and euphoria.

It's an inevitable buildup and Niles tries to warn Corrin in unintentionally noncommittal grunts. Corrin's fingers dance around his cock, his free hand brushing against the hand that cups his cheek and he pulls off of Niles with a salacious  _pop_.

Niles has no time for the  _why's_  and the  _what's_  because he feels his abdomen go taut, his limbs tremble, and his thighs tense and Corrin makes no effort to move, a mote of impish motives and devilish desires glint in those ruby red eyes and he, he's —

Ready.

Niles (unintentionally) releases himself onto Corrin's face, his climax landing in ropes of hot come on the apple of his cheek, the delicate bridge of his nose, even on his brow.

He feels lax and airy and numb with the post coital bliss of his climax, but that doesn't last for long. The precipe of his orgasm has passed and his reverie shatters because —

Shit, shit,  _shit_.

Liquid nitrogen surges through his throat and his words freeze on his tongue, rendering potential eloquence useless. He just... he came all over Corrin's face and it was an accident, but what if Corrin got  _mad_? And it's _technically_  not Niles' fault, but that's  _his_  ejaculate and Corrin has an eye closed so to not get that shameless mess into his pretty eyes.

Niles is frozen, at a complete loss for words as his tongue trips over a stutter, "I-I-I —"

He's a complete mess, a complete, hot, dirty mess covered in Niles' come and hopeless arousal riles within him, but he's already soft and spent (though he's not sure how long that will last at this rate) and he has to remind himself  _not now, heel libido, heel_.

And then Corrin opens his mouth like he's going to say something, pretty pink tongue licking over his swollen lips and Niles is waiting for the tongue lashing of a lifetime because Corrin isn't given enough credit for the hell that he can raise.

Niles had forgotten that Corrin had words of pithy in the middle of this ordeal. He looks up at Niles from his position on the floor, on his knees and —

"How was it?"

Oh.

So that's what he wanted to say.

Niles nods stupidly and the sight before him still painfully turns him on, still sends jolts of forcefully unheeded desire to the palms of his hands and soles of his feet. He's still waiting for a foreboding tirade but it doesn't come.

Instead Corrin dances his slender fingers along his cheeks and catches Niles' essence on the tips. He examines it briefly, curiously, before he innocently slips his fingers into his mouth and, and —

Tastes it.

Niles expects immediate disgust subsequented by the aforementioned promise of anger, but then Corrin  _smiles_ , he fucking  _smiles_  and it would've been cute had the previous context been completely erased from Niles' memory, but he knows it's thinly veiled with a masked wickedness.

"You taste so good."

He  _what_?

Niles stares at him, at a loss for what to do and he figures that the next best thing to do would be to make himself look decent, but then that would just make him one and his limbs betray him and stay stupidly frozen just like the rest of him.

What has he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Actually... actually... I was writing some ZeroKamu that wasn't lame porn, but then this came to mind and so I wrote it real quick.
> 
> Thank you for reading though!! And I hope you enjoyed it, even mildly...
> 
> Ugh. U g h. Why do I do these things to myself...


End file.
